


Like Shooting Stars

by Leonawriter



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was little, he would look up into the night sky and make wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Shooting Stars

One day, when he was still young enough to believe in fairy tales, someone told him about how, if you wished upon a star, then it might come true.

Little Martin Crieff would watch the night skies, waiting for a shooting star to wish upon, so that he could ask to be an aeroplane.  He would watch, craning his head back and hoping, and not even knowing exactly what he was looking for.

One day, not many nights later, he tugged on his mother's leg, telling her to look, look!  He'd found one!

His mother looked in the direction he'd been pointing in, and explained, in small words, how that wasn't a shooting star.

It was an aeroplane.  See?  You could see the lights flashing.

This did not deter him.  If anything, his eyes went as wide as saucers, and watched the aeroplane make its journey across the night sky with a six-year-old's sense of wonder.

Without closing his eyes or tearing them away from the moving lights, he wished.  He wished to fly, one day, just like that.

Nicki from his class said later that aeroplanes didn't count.  That it only counted when it was an actual shooting star, not a pretend one.  Martin didn't care.

As a way of proving them wrong, every time he saw an aeroplane fly past at night from then on, he'd make a wish on it.  Sometimes it was silly, sometimes it wasn't, and usually it was the same as the first - to fly, some day, and when he was told that he couldn't BE an aeroplane, then he changed his wish accordingly so that he could still fly in one - but he always made a point to make one, even if he never told anyone.

Maybe it was just a childish tradition, a habit he'd picked up and never quite thrown away, but even so, he thought as he put on his pilot's uniform for the very first time, straightening the blazer and hat in the mirror, he had, in spite of everything, had his wish come true.

...

AN: Inspired by [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jq6aZ6gCWD4&feature=related).

I am so tempted to do art for this but I have no idea what it would be.  Or how I'd do it.


End file.
